The present invention relates to swivel joints for fluid flow tubes and particularly to unrestricted swivel joints. Such rotatable swiveling devices are useful in delivering fluids from one source to another, whereby the user of the swivel joint can more easily manipulate a nozzle or a hose (such as a gasoline delivery nozzle or hose) to direct the delivery of flow to a particular source.
Prior art swivel devices used in connection with the pumping of fluids typically result in a restriction in the fluid line as a result of the swiveling action thereby restricting or otherwise interrupting the flow of fluid therethrough.
In order to prevent leakage of fluid through the swivel joint which occurs as a result of wear and abrasion at the swivel joint area, one or more rubber O-rings are typically provided in the joints of prior art swivel devices. Such devices typically wear out prematurely requiring relatively complex disassembly of the swivel joint and replacement of the O-rings which have worn out due to abrasion caused by repeated swiveling.